OBAMA BELIES BUSH'S SPEECH IN ISRAEL
by Jaxhawk Saturday, May 17, 2008 A Totally Lame Response http://bp2.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/SC7wf9JfskI/AAAAAAAAC98/Vq2GNZuKlh4/s1600-h/GEORGEB.jpg http://bp3.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/SC7wgNJfslI/AAAAAAAAC-E/jxfFXPy9L-4/s1600-h/IRANIAN.jpg http://bp3.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/SC7wgNJfsmI/AAAAAAAAC-M/M22QWIa6QN4/s1600-h/OBBY.jpg This past week President Bush apparently decided he was tired of Obama's Bashing of his Iraq policies, and went on the offensive. Although it is a little late, I would have preferred he had used the "bully pulpit" long ago and more frequently, but it was appropriate and on point. Obama has gone on record, that if he is elected President, he would go to Iran to talk Amadinejad out of developing nuclear bombs. Immediately after he made this promise, many including this blogger compared him to Neville Chamberlain, and his "peace in our time" debacle with Hitler in 1939. We could also reference the failure of diplomacy in the explosive situation between Israel and Hezbolla since the "heady days" of the Camp David Accords in the Carter Days. President Bush had this to say about trying to bargain with despots: "Some seem to believe we should negotiate with terrorists and radicals, as if some ingenious argument will persuade them they have been wrong all along," Ahmadinejad has demonstrated time and again that he will not listen to the UN, much less an "apostate" President! Typical of the the double talk of the man in the "empty suit", he had this to say the following day. "It is sad that President Bush would use a speech to the Knesset on the 6Oth anniversary of Israel's independence to launch a false political attack. It is time to turn the page on eight years of policies that have strengthened Iran and failed to secure America or our ally Israel." "Instead of tough talk and no action, we need to do what Kennedy, Nixon and Reagan did and use all elements of American power -- including tough, principled, and direct diplomacy -- to pressure countries like Iran and Syria. George Bush knows that I have never supported engagement with terrorists, and the President's extraordinary politicization of foreign policy and the politics of fear do nothing to secure the American people or our stalwart ally Israel." Obama keeps trying to compare himself to President Kennedy, and in this instance he even stoops to include Nixon and President Reagan, both of whom history proves were "Hawks" not "Doves" like Obama! Obama belongs to the Peace at any price ilk, as he showed when he came out against the Iraq war when the US Congress was approving, by a large majority, the invasion of Iraq! Many people disagree with our involvement in Iraq, but not too many sensible thinkers could believe that a megalomaniac can be talked out of acquiring weapons that will help him to carry out his vow to obliterate"the great Satan"! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: May 17, 2008 Category: May 2008 Category: OBAMA Opinions Category: BUSH Opinions Category: IRAN Opinions Category: POLICY Opinions Category: OPINIONS Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.